At the time an X-ray tube unit is shipped, a warming-up program for optimally warming up an X-ray tube under the set maximum tube voltage value, etc., are installed. Conventionally, even when the maximum tube voltage value of the X-ray tube was changed, the X-ray tube was operated without rewriting the warming-up program, etc., initially installed.